


as sure as the sea

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Surprise!” Kristen says, leaping to her feet.Tracker’s hands dart up to cover her mouth. Kristen bounds over and flings her arms around her shoulders. She returns the embrace immediately, instinctively; inhaling the scent of Kristen’s shampoo. It smells like everything good and right in the world.“I hate surprises,” Tracker laughs into Kristen’s shoulder.“I know, but I love them."-or, Kristen surprises Tracker during her time at Fallinel :')
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock & Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous, D20 Gift Exchange 2020





	as sure as the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tusktooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/gifts).



> title is from dog years by maggie rogers!

“Long day,” Tracker sighs as they finally make it to their front door. Ragh hums empathetically, reaching into his pocket to get his keys. 

Fallinel has surely had its ups and downs. The work was great, but it was taxing. Tracker had never felt more fulfilled in her life, but she’d also never been more exhausted. The sound of Ragh unlocking the door snaps her out of her musings, and she enters the foyer in a trance, dropping her bag at the door and shrugging her jacket off. She has to do a double take when she sees her girlfriend sitting on her couch, for the first time in three months. 

“Surprise!” Kristen says, leaping to her feet.

Tracker’s hands dart up to cover her mouth. Kristen bounds over and flings her arms around her shoulders. She returns the embrace immediately, instinctively; inhaling the scent of Kristen’s shampoo. It smells like everything good and right in the world. 

“I hate surprises,” Tracker says into Kristen’s shoulder.

“I know, but I love them,” Kristen says, holding her tighter. “And you know what they say—’seek forgiveness, not permission,’ right?” She leans in to kiss her and it’s fresh like the change of the seasons, long-awaited and familiar, and she’s dizzy from the thrill of it all. Tracker wouldn’t admit it, but she notes to herself that maybe she doesn’t hate surprises as much as she thought she did.

Tracker pulls away, momentarily breathless. “And you were in on this?” she asks, pointing at Ragh. 

“Of course I was!” he says, grinning wide. He flings his arms around them both, and Tracker leans out of the hug just enough to punch him in the arm.

“I mean, he is your bodyguard, babe. If I showed up unannounced, he would’ve done his job and kicked my ass before he even saw it was me,” Kristen says, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. Their embrace falls apart, and Tracker realizes she’s been crying. She wipes her eyes and exhales. “Wow. I mean, forgiveness granted. Obviously.” 

Ragh approaches her with a tissue in one hand and brings the other to the top of her head, tousling her hair. “Be right back,” he says, heading down the hall to his room.

“How did you even make it here? You can’t teleport past Fallinel’s borders,” Tracker says. 

“Ayda helped me out. She knew it was illegal, but you know she’s a romantic at heart.” As if on cue, Kristen’s crystal rang from her pocket. Tracker glances over Kristen’s shoulder as she answers the video call, and a bespectacled Ayda appears on the screen. 

“Hey, Ayda—”

“I was scrying on you to ensure you made it safely to your destination. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Totally!” Kristen says. “Thanks. You’re a good friend.”

“Is that Kristen and Tracker?” Fig says offscreen. She lands on the couch next to Ayda, beaming at the camera. “What’s up you guys?”

“Not much. I just got here,” Kristen says. Tracker wraps her arms around Kristen’s waist from behind. “They’re all spending New Year’s Eve at Mordred,” Kristen explains to Tracker. She nods. 

“Hey, Ayda, thank you so much for helping Kristen visit me. It really means a lot,” Tracker says, resting her chin on Kristen’s shoulder. 

“Of course. I can only imagine the way I would feel if Fig and I were apart for so long. I am happy to help a friend in need, especially for love.”

“Told you,” Kristen says, nudging Tracker.

“Who are you guys on the phone with?” Ragh says, returning to the living room. 

“Ragh!” Fig exclaims.

Ragh makes his way behind Kristen and Tracker, waving down at the camera. “Hey Fig! How are you? How’s the rest of the gang?”

“We’re all good! I think we’re all spending New Year’s Eve at Mordred.”

“Tight,” he says. “I’m going out. Surprisingly, the nightlife in Fallinel is great near the city.”

“I mean, Kei Lumennura was crazy, so I’ll believe anything about that place.”

“It’s true. While the nation is rather homogenous, the urban centers of Fallinel have high concentrations of LGBT youth according to what I’ve read,” Ayda confirms. 

“Exactly!” Tracker interjects. “They’ve really been the heart of the work we’ve been doing here. It’s honestly refreshing.”

“I’m gonna head out,” Ragh lays a hand on Tracker’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a few hours, around two if that’s cool.” 

Tracker nods and lets go of Kristen to give Ragh a hug. He leans down to rest his head atop hers, and she buries her head in his chest. “Thanks, man.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Everything?”

“Are you serious?” he says. “I’ve learned so much on this trip. From you. About the world, about me...you’re such a good friend, dude. I should be thanking you.” 

“Okay, now you’re just trying to make me cry again,” Tracker says, pushing him off of her playfully. He shoves her back, smiling.

“Bye Kristen! Bye Fig! Bye Ayda!” he waves, making his way out the front door to a chorus of “bye”s in return. 

“We’ll let you guys go, too,” Fig says. “You’re a few hours ahead already over there, right?”

“Yep,” Kristen says. “Thanks again, Ayda, for checking on me. Love you both.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” Ayda says. “I’ll call you tomorrow to arrange your return. Goodbye friends.” She hangs up. 

“Tomorrow?” Tracker says. 

“Yeah.” Kristen turns to face her, apologetic. “if I’m here for more than twenty-four hours, the authorities here will notice that something’s up. And it’s already a little risky to have done this in the first place, the last thing I wanted to do was put you or your work here at jeopardy, you know?”

“No, yeah, of course.” Tracker hadn’t even thought of that. 

“Anyway, we have plenty of time to make the most of,” Kristen says, smiling. 

“I heard that Fallinel does a magic lights show for when the clock strikes midnight. We’ll watch it from the roof,” Tracker offers, taking Kristen’s hand in hers. 

___

A quarter to midnight, they’re sharing a blanket under the stars on the roof of their apartment building, coffee mugs full of elven wine in hand. 

“How did the talk at that church go today?” Kristen asks.

“Not bad,” Tracker replies. “I don’t know why I was nervous, but it went okay. I could tell I got through to a lot of them.” 

“I’m sure you were amazing,” Kristen says.

Tracker smiles back softly. “Thanks. I was wondering why you didn’t text me back about it. I guess there’s no crystal service between planes.” 

Kristen laughs. “I’m a terrible texter with everyone except you. Also, you really weren’t kidding about this stuff,” she says between sips of wine. “It tastes like a flavor that shouldn’t exist, and somehow I mean that in a good way.” 

Tracker bursts out laughing. “That description is priceless.” She closes her eyes. “God, I miss you, you know.”

“I miss you too. So much. All the time,” Kristen says. 

“What are we doing?” Tracker asks. “Maybe Ayda was right. Maybe we shouldn’t be away from each other like this.”

“No, no,” Kristen says, rubbing her thumb across the back of Tracker’s hand. “You made the right choice. I would slow you down here. And it won’t be forever.” She places her other hand on top of Trackers, holding her hand with both of her own. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tracker says through a tightened throat. “I just love you.”

“I love you,” Kristen says, snuggling closer. They sit together, silent and solemn for a moment, until ethereal music sounds from far away.

“It’s starting,” Tracker says. 

“Wow,” Kristen says in awe. Tracker turns to look at Kristen’s face, wide eyed under the light of the moon, tendrils of ginger hair framing her flushed face.

“What?” Kristen asks, noticing Tracker’s gaze, turning to meet it. 

“Nothing.” 

“Happy new year,” Kristen offers. 

Tracker cups her face, leaning in to kiss her. She tastes like the tart exotic berries and the dull acidity of the alcohol before it melts away to just Kristen. Her head and chest glow warm in the brisk winter wind. Tracker misses home like the taunting ebb and flow of seasickness. Just when she feels settled enough to forget where she is, the tides start to tug at her again, reminding her that she’s stranded. Kristen’s always been her anchor, and Tracker realizes she didn’t know how badly she needed that reminder until it came to her, even if it happened in the form of her girlfriend magically breaking into her Fallinel apartment on New Year’s Eve. Maybe especially this way. They pull away when twinkling noises disrupt the music, looking out to see streaks of iridescent light shoot back and forth across the horizon

“Happy new year,” she whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! happy d20 exchange and happy new year <3!!


End file.
